


Make Me Feel Alive

by anchors_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, You've been warned, heavy smut, use of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchors_larry/pseuds/anchors_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is an introvert Uni student and best mates with Zayn Malik who lives in the rave scene. Zayn and Harry go to see Swedish House Mafia; Harry goes purely for music while Zayn goes for Molly. On their search at the show, Harry and Zayn find some suppliers much to Zayn's delight. But what happens when Harry, the boy who's never touched the drug or been around it before, decides to try it? And with the main supplier no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Feel Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt to write about smut and drugs and use witty descriptions (but fail). If there are errors, please let me know. Enjoy.

It was his first time in this kind of situation. He didn't know exactly what he should do but luckily for him, he had his best friend to follow around, kind of like a lost puppy, in a sense.

He wasn't even sure if he should've gone out tonight, but his raven haired friend had managed to convince him to step out of his comfort zone two weeks ago.

"Come on, Harry." His friend said, widening his hazel eyes for emphasis. "When's the next time you're going to see Swedish House?"

He lowered his emerald eyes to the floor, letting his chocolate brown fringe shield his eyes from his best friend's attempt at doing the puppy dog eyes. He bit his lower lip in contemplation. He still had to study for his accent exam that was part of his linguistic program but he was pretty on top of his class already. And he was in good standing with all of his Uni classes. Besides, it _was_ their last tour before they were going to disband. Harry sighed.

"Alright, fine." He knew he was defeated, but not really, because Swedish House Mafia was one of his favorite EDM artists. Besides, what better time to see them than on their last tour in London to finish up their eight year reign? Add to the fact that Krewella--his second favorite EDM artist--was opening up for them, so why not kill two birds with one stone? "But," he began.

"No need to finish that sentence, mate. I already got your ticket." His friend smiled, pulling out two folded pieces of paper from his wallet. He held them up proudly for a moment before shoving one of them towards the awestruck Cheshire native. "Don't worry, I didn't pay for yours so there's no need to pay me back."

"Then ho--"

"Gemma." His friend said simply, putting his own ticket back into his wallet. Harry groaned as he put his ticket into his pocket and made a mental note to thank his older sister when she returned from the cinema later that night.

\--

Harry kept a strong hold around his friend's arm as they weaved through the crowd of jumping, sweaty bodies even though they were in an open area.

"Wait, what do I ask again?" Harry asked over the blaring music. Krewella was currently playing, a Pegboards Nerd remix of Alive, and Harry couldn't help but let his body move with it.

"Just say, have you seen my friend Molly?" his friend said, smiling as he noticed the curly haired boy lightly jumping onto the balls of his feet and back onto his heels to the beat of the song.

"Who's Molly?"

"Just. Say. It. Alright, Harold?"

"Zayn..." Harry replied, irritation evident in his voice despite the loud music. Zayn laughed, his eyes disappearing as his smile grew wider, and patted Harry's shoulder.

"Keep your phone in your hand, alright? Just so you can feel it vibrate since I know you're ridiculously deaf, especially with this loud music." Zayn said, taking Harry's phone and placing it in his extremely large hand. "I'll do the same."

"...alright." He said, unsure. Zayn turned his body a fraction to head in the other direction but Harry kept a hesitant hold on his forearm. He turned back around.

"It's okay, Harry." He said, giving the green eyed boy's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Just call me and I'll come to you straight away."

Harry nodded, slowly releasing his grip on Zayn. "Yeah, okay." The tan lad gave a small, hopeful smile before he walked away to start his own treasure hunt for 'their friend, Molly'.

Harry was nervous as he made his way through the crowd. He didn't know who Molly was himself, so he doubted that anyone else would know who he's looking for. _There are probably a million--okay, maybe not a million--people here named Molly. How would they know who I'm talking about?_ He thought as he scanned the crowd for anyone who matched the description Zayn gave him during their drive to the venue.

He walked past a group of girls who wore what looked to be bejeweled bras, tutus, and flower crowns, and quickly averted his gaze. One of them, who was wearing a bejeweled corset and jean shorts, tugged onto his arm, lightly pulling him into their little circle.

"Meet me under shining lights, I've been waiting right here all my life~ Feelings you can't deny that you are living, open up your eyes~" The girl sang as she hopped around with her friends. Around her neck was a light up pacifier that hung onto a chain. Harry smiled as he watched her lose herself in the music, her strangely unique periwinkle hair whipping around furiously.

"And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter, come on make me feel until the pain don't matter~ Every second here makes my heart beat faster, finally think I found what I'm chasing after~" He sang along with her. She smiled back, her eyes crinkling shut in a way that reminded him of his best friend.

They stood for a moment as it came to the build up of the song, frozen as they waited for the drop, and when it came they both resumed their dancing. Harry felt his heart beating along with the baseline and couldn't help but indulge himself in this moment, allowing himself to get lost in the music as well. He had never felt this sensation before, the closest thing that came to this was listening to EDM on blast with his headphones tightly secured over his ears.

"Perrie!" She shouted.

"Excuse me?" He said as he leaned into her, taking note of her pupils as her eyes went back to normal. He almost couldn't tell her eye color if his eyesight was shit, but they weren't and he could see a small ring of blue around her pupils which were extremely dilated, practically blown to saucers.

"Name's Perrie!" She held out her hand, still jumping up and down. Harry picked up her accent immediately. _That has got to be the cutest Geordie accent I've ever heard._ He thought.

"Harry." He said, shaking her hand. She held onto it as she continued to dance, as did he. With her free hand, she stuck the light up pacifier into her mouth.

"Nith ta m't yeh, Harreh." She said. He nodded, staring at her pacifier. He shook his head, breaking the trance of the multicolored flashing mouth piece that held him captivated.

"Um, have you seen my friend, Molly?" He asked, trying to keep his voice discreet yet loud enough for her to hear at the same time. Perrie pulled back and her eyes disappeared again as another smiled crawled its way back onto her lips.

She pulled the pacifier out of her mouth with a plop before releasing his hand. "Wait here, yeah?" She said and Harry nodded. She walked over to a girl in a dark purple, bejeweled bra and black tutu that hugged her at the waist and frilled out to a couple inches above her knees.

"M'friend, Harry here, is lookin' for Molly." Perrie said, tilting her head in the direction of the lanky boy with brown curls. She picked up a water bottle from the pile of bottles and bags beneath them on the ground and took a gulp from it. "I'm gonna show him where to find her, then I'll be right back."

"Just, be safe yeah?" Her friend said. She was a bit thick in the thighs but fit nonetheless. Perrie nodded and tossed the bottle back onto the floor.

"Of course, Jesy. Don't worry." She said and wiped her mouth with her forearm before she took hold of Harry's hand again.

Perrie led them through the crowd of raging bodies, occasionally bumping into someone every now and then. Harry felt a vibration in his hand and he looked down at his phone to see Zayn's contact photo flashing on the screen.

He pressed the green button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Did you find someone?" Came the thick Bradford accent from the other line.

"Yeah. I made a friend who said she found your friend." Harry replied, glancing over to the periwinkle haired girl as she let out a barely audible giggle around her pacifier.

Zayn chuckled. "Alright, mate. Where you headed to?" Harry hesitated.

"Perrie?" He asked and she let out a noise of acknowledgement. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"Tell your mate to meet us by the umbrella poles near the bathroom." She replied cheerily. Harry nodded and relayed the message back to his friend, then ended the call.

\--

Because the venue was a massive field, the walk to the meeting place was longer than Harry expected. Luckily, whatever it was that Perrie took still had its effect running strong in her veins, the walk there wasn't all that dreadful. It was quite the opposite, seeing as her high seemed contagious because Harry became hyperactive himself.

After about fifteen minutes, they neared the umbrella poles. Almost immediately, Harry spotted the familiar black quiff and tan skin he'd grown accustomed to seeing on a daily basis.

"Zayn!" Harry called out and the lad lifted his head in their direction, locking his phone and shoving it in his pocket. As they got closer, Harry saw that he wasn't alone.

"Oh! That lad there should know where Molly is." Perrie stated, pointing a pale, dainty finger at the blond lad beside Zayn. Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

They continued the rest of the way to the pair where Zayn immediately pulled Harry into a hug, grateful that he didn't find a shady stranger. Zayn pulled away and smiled.

"This is Niall. He said he knows where Molly is too." He said. The stranger obviously bleached his hair, seeing as his brown roots were showing. He wore a muscle tank which showed off a bit of his build and slightly chiseled arms. Niall looked over to Perrie and smiled.

"Liam hooked y'up widda good one, huh, Pez." He stated and Perrie nodded with a smile. He turned towards Harry and extended a hand. "I'm Niall."

Harry took his hand and shook it. "Harry."

Niall nodded then turned his attention back to Zayn. "Shall we go get Molly?" Zayn nodded. Niall motioned for the group to follow him to a nearby booth selling beverages and they did.

On their way there, Zayn nudged Harry's shoulder which got the lad's attention. Zayn figured he should do a little quizzing for his mate.

"Hm?"

"Figure out Niall's accent?" Zayn inquired, a playful smile on his lips because he knew that's exactly what the curly haired lad had been doing whether Harry knew it himself or not.

Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek as he eavesdropped in on Perrie's and Niall's small chat. "I reckon it's Irish but like, small town kind of Irish."

Zayn gave him a rewarding pat on the back as he nodded. "Yeah, actually. He told me he was from a small town called Mullingar in Ireland." Harry smiled inwardly, maybe he didn't have to worry about his exam after all.

They came to the booth with two blokes lounging in camp chairs behind the table. One of them stood up and greeted Niall and Perrie with a hug. He had an innocent face with big brown eyes and a childish smile. He had a look that resembled a puppy and had hair that looked like a mini version of Zayn's quiff, the sides shaved. He pulled away and looked over Harry and Zayn.

"Liam." He said, but didn't extend a hand and Harry noticed how much quieter it was in this area. He could still hear the music, which was a different remix of Krewella's Alive, but it wasn't overbearing like it had been where he met Perrie.

"I'm Zayn and this is my mate, Harry." Zayn said, relieved that he didn't have to shout, and gestured to himself and then to Harry. Liam nodded. The other male who remained seated kept a close eye on Harry.

"Pez, how you feeling? D'you want some water?" Liam asked. Perrie shook her head then placed the pacifier back between her lips. Liam chuckled, making his way to the back of the booth and grabbed an iced bottled water.

"Take it, just in case." He gave the bottle to her, and although she declined the previous offer, she took it nonetheless. "Can't have little Perrie collapsing from dehydration."

"Are you two, y'know, together?" Zayn asked, suddenly finding himself a tad protective over the lavender purple haired bird. He knew he shouldn't be though, because he just met her, but he found himself attracted to her.

"Dear god, no." Liam laughed and Zayn let out a breath of relief. He swung his arm around the blond bloke instead, resting his head on Niall's shoulder. "I play for the other team, if you pick up what I'm putting down."

Niall let out a bark of laughter, his crystal blue eyes disappearing as he closed them for a second. "If you pick up what I'm putting down? Where did you get that from?" He asked in between giggles. Liam rolled his eyes.

From the corner of Harry's eye, he saw the other lad stand up from his chair and began to make his way towards them. His hair was a cinnamon brown kind of color and was styled in a way that looked like the wind had blown it to the side and he didn't bother to fix it. But Harry didn't think he needed to because it matched his grey Pink Floyd shirt and tight, dark blue jeans that were rolled up to his ankles, and are those tattoos on both legs? Oh well, it looked kind of perfect in Harry's opinion.

"Are you here for Molly or what?" He said, his accent a bit too thick that Harry cursed himself because he couldn't recognize where he was from.

"Yeah, sorry mate." Zayn said, offering a hand in peace. The bloke stared at it with blank, blue eyes.

Perrie spat out the pacifier and pouted. "Don't be like that, Boo." She said, taking his hand and putting it in Zayn's. Harry gave her a questioning look before looking back at the guy who sighed and shook Zayn's hand.

"Pez." The guy said sternly and Perrie giggled. "Name's Louis. _Not_ Boo. Now who's looking for Molly?" He asked. Zayn raised his hand because yeah, he definitely needed a little high to drag his thoughts away from Perrie and her _boyfriend_. "Your friend doesn't want one?"

"Want one what? I thought we were looking for a bird." Harry said, frowning as he stared at the blue eyed Louis and the lad noticed just how slow Harry talked but wasn't thrown off by it. In fact, Louis liked it. Very much. So much that he wanted to hear him talk some more, just to hear his voice and see if he truly spoke like that or only when he's confused. The group laughed and Harry liked the way Louis' eyes crinkled at the sides when he laughed, like the hard look was just washed away.

"I reckon he's the baby brother kind of friend?" Liam asked, holding back his laugh as he talked. Zayn gave a lopsided smile in affirmation.

"M'not babysittin'." Niall said, raising his hands and backing away. He went behind the table and grabbed a water, ripping off the cap and chugging it down like a man who'd never tasted a drop before. Liam followed Niall to get himself a bottle as well.

Harry's frown deepened. "I don't need a babysitter, and for what?"

"For when Zayn goes on his _trip_." Perrie explained, giggling as she noticed how clever her sentence sounded with it's double meaning. Harry let out an exasperated sigh.

"Whatever. I'm just here for Swedish House." He said, waving his hands. Louis motioned for Zayn to follow him and they disappeared behind the back of the booth. "Where you going?" He asked, suddenly confused but his voice came out as a whimper and could barely be heard. Perrie patted his back.

"Nt'worry so much, Harry. M'brother's just gonna hook him up." She said.

"Brother? But you called him Boo."

"I was told it was a nickname mum used when he was a wee lit'le baby that just kinda stuck. 'Ole name's Boobear." She snickered as she took in Harry's extremely confused facial expression.

"But he doesn't have a Geordie accent like you." He said, his hands coming up to lightly tug at his curls to help him steady the throb in his brain. Perrie smiled because not many people noted her accent. "I'm confused."

"Figure you'd be. They adopted me when I was twelve o'so. S'why my accent is stuck with me. Doncaster accent he's got." She explained and the throbbing died down as he understood. "Your brain was goin' bonkers, wa'nt it?" She laughed, noticing how relaxed his face became. He nodded.

Louis and Zayn returned from behind the booth, Zayn clutching a bottle in his hand and a pacifier that resembled Perrie's around his neck. "Y'okay, mate?" Louis asked, stopping to look into Zayn's eyes. Zayn took a step back.

"Too close there. And so far, yeah." He said, feeling his senses heighten. Everything became clearer for Zayn as he looked around at his surroundings beyond Louis. He felt his eyes twitch as the lights became more vibrant, the baseline pumping strong with the blood in his veins, and watched bodies leave trails of their outlines as they passed by. Yeah, this is what he needed.

But what he didn't need was his eyes to focus on Perrie and blur out Harry almost instantly. Perrie with her bright, periwinkle hair and blue eyes consumed by her pupils as she enjoyed her own high. No, he didn't need that.

Louis snapped his fingers before Zayn's eyes, the sound and movement seemed so new to him that it sent shivers down his spine. Louis laughed and Zayn purred at how close it was to his ear, eyes rolling back. "You're getting gone."

Perrie pranced over to them and ran a finger down the length of Zayn's arm and it felt like silk sheets on his skin. She saw his pupils grow larger with every breath he released. "He's gone." She laughed and that felt better than Louis' laugh ringing in his ears and he made a noise that sounded like a moan but slurred out.

"Ye--yeah." He managed to say, though he didn't know what for. All he could think about was Perrie and her silk fingers and her creamy laugh and the music in the background.

Harry watched as it ate up Zayn's mind, whatever it was, and he was kind of shocked. He'd never been around Zayn when he did this kind of thing because Zayn preferred that Harry stayed out of it, stayed away from this scene. But once Harry listened to EDM, Zayn knew it'd be inevitable before Harry would start to wonder about how the drug would make him feel as the music engulfed him.

"Perrie, you coming down yet?" Louis asked, bringing the group's attention back to him, except for Zayn. Perrie shook her head.

"Nowhere near. Li gave me a triple stack." She said, smiling a bit sheepishly because she knew Louis never approved of her taking more than a double stack. Louis huffed angrily, his head whipping back to the lost couple to see Liam smiling innocently at him.

"She said she could handle it!" Liam said, raising his hands in defense. Louis pointed a finger at him.

"That twenty-five quid is coming from you!" He shouted. Liam nodded, sulking. "And whatever it costs to take care of her." He turned his attention to the green eyed lad who couldn't take his eyes off of his best mate.

"I'll take him off your hands." Perrie said, taking Zayn's hand and laughing when he made sensuous noises at her touch. "Is that alright with you, Boo?" Louis sighed.

"I guess. If you take him, he's your responsibility." Louis warned. Perrie nodded, stumbling back as Zayn leaned into her.

"Don't worry. This isn't his first time with Molly." Harry said, helping Perrie steady the mind blown boy against her. "He meets with her at least once every two weeks. Sometimes twice, right Malik?"

Louis laughed, hard, and Harry found himself smiling as he saw those crinkled eyes and brilliant smile for the second time. "What about you, curly? Gonna go back to the show?" Louis asked.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe. Not too sure yet." He checked his wristwatch and saw that he had another hour before Swedish House Mafia took over the stage. "How long does it last?" He tilted his head toward the hetero couple. Louis smiled.

"Y'wanna try it? It's pretty fun if you roll with the right people." He said, a devilish glimmer swimming in his irises. "Depends on what you take though."

"Enlighten me." Harry said, taking a seat on the grass beneath his feet.

"Well, a Molly will probably last half an hour at least. But that's not what Zayn took." Louis said, sitting down next to him. Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"What'd he take? I thought he wanted a Molly."

"He decided to take a roll instead, but just a single stack, unlike Pez. S'don't worry, he won't lose his shit completely." Harry continued to stare at Louis curiously, silently encouraging him to explain. "A roll is stronger than a Molly, the side effects are more extreme. Molly makes music enjoyable, makes you loosen up to dance if you're feeling stiff." Louis figured he shouldn't go too in depth about it before Harry lost interest and if he were honest, he wanted to see Harry try it. "The high of a Molly usually lasts about half an hour or so but rolling can last up to five hours, and it makes you a bit _antsy_ , if you're pickin' up what m'puttin' down."

"Hey! Don't steal people's lines!" Liam shouted. Louis laughed, picking up an abandoned bottle by his bum and tossing it over the table with hopes of hitting Liam.

"But coming down is a major pain in the arse. Double stacks or more last longer and make you roll harder than a single. But since Pez is experienced with it, she can handle a triple." He stared at Harry with a raised brow. "Think you're ready for it?"

Harry brought up a hand and squeezed his bottom lip with his forefinger and thumb, thoroughly considering it. He wanted to know how it felt to 'trip out' and lose his mind in the music. He wanted to feel free of his insecurities and fears. He wanted to try it, but...only with Louis.

"Only if you do it with me?" The question sounded odd to him, like it had a double meaning. More so, because he'd just met Louis and barely knew him. But, if Zayn could put himself in Perrie's hands without a second thought, then surely Harry could do the same with Louis--although, Zayn's mind was gone to shit when he left with her, only focusing on her and the music.

"Sure, just keep in mind what you asked for, yeah?" Louis smiled and pushed himself off the grass. He walked over to the snogging couple and nudged their shoulders. "Curly wants one. Single stack only. He's new to it."

The two stood up, smoothing out the creases in their clothes and went to the back of the booth. Moments later, they came back and dropped something into Louis' hand that Harry couldn't see. Louis thanked the lads and grabbed a bottled water before calling Harry over.

"Pacifier or mouth guard?" Louis asked once Harry stood in front of him.

"Pardon?"

Louis gestured to the compartment at the bottom of the cooler full of water bottles. Inside the compartment were pacifiers and mouth guards. "Reckon you pick one if you don't want a sore jaw in the morning."

"Pa--pacifier?" Harry uncertainly said. Louis chuckled, grabbing a random pacifier and tossing it to Harry. "Think I'll look like an absolute idiot?"

"Not at all."

Harry slung the pacifier around his neck as Louis returned from around the table, a knapsack on his shoulder. "What's that?" Harry asked, pointing to the bag.

"Water and juice. Y'gonna get dehydrated quickly since it's your first time doing this." Louis explained with a smile. "Here." Louis handed him a white tablet with a lightning bolt design pressed in the middle. "Chew it, your body will take it in faster."

"I'm kind of scared." Harry admitted, hesitantly taking the tablet.

"Trust me, yeah? Wouldn't let my baby sister do this if I knew it's dangerous." Louis said, patting Harry's shoulder.

"Adopted sister." Harry pointed out and Louis frowned a bit.

"Doesn't mean she's not my baby sister." Louis stated and Harry nodded his head. "Ready to take it?"

"Waiting on you, mate." Harry held the tablet between his forefinger and thumb, resting it against his lips. When he saw Louis put his tablet in his mouth and started to chew, Harry did the same. He made a face of disgust as he tasted the bitter tablet to which Louis chuckled at.

"These'll probably make you lose your shit faster than Zayn lost his. They're called White Lightnings and they're pretty strong." Louis said, feeling his mind loosen up a bit. Although White Lightnings were strong, he had a high tolerance for ecstasy--as well as alcohol--so it affected him like a Molly, only it lasted a few hours longer.

When Harry didn't respond, Louis glanced at the curly haired boy to see him staring at the passing bodies with his eyebrows furrowed tightly together. Harry then raised his hand, waving it in front of his face slowly, which earned a chuckle out of the Doncaster lad.

"You okay there, mate?" Louis asked, waving a hand in front of Harry's face. Green eyes followed Louis' hand with a second delay before Harry took hold of it, shuddering as he did so. "It's best if we don't touch each other." Louis said, pulling his hand out of Harry's grasp.

Louis stood up slowly and motioned for Harry to follow. "Swedish House is coming on soon, so let's go towards the front, yeah?" Louis said, pulling on Harry's sleeve but being careful not to touch him directly.

\--

It was a struggle for Louis to guide the lanky boy with brown curly hair to the front of the stage without people touching him. There were too many people squished together near the front, that Louis gave up trying to keep people from touching Harry. Louis felt a tug on his shirt and turned to face his new friend.

"My mouth..." Harry said, finding it hard to speak with a dry tongue. Louis immediately knew what he meant and gave Harry a large bottle of water.

"Drink slowly. Don't want you to choke." Louis said, grabbing a bottle for himself and drinking it. Harry struggled with the bottle cap so Louis uncovered it before handing it back to him. Louis took Harry's bottle when the lad was done drinking, placed it back in his bag, then took hold of Harry's face--forgetting they shouldn't touch--to look at his pupils. "Steady your gaze, babe. Look at me."

Harry's eyes kept rolling back, allowing Louis to see only the whites of his eyes. Harry groaned at the tingling sensation of Louis' hands on his face, smacking his lips together to catch droplets of water that fell from his cupid's bow. Harry finally managed to look at Louis.

"Your pupils are blown." Louis said, watching as Harry's eyes disappeared to the back of his head once again.

There was a screech of feedback for a moment and Louis released Harry's face, only to receive a whine from Harry's chapped lips. "No."

Louis chuckled and ran a hand up the length of Harry's arm just like how Perrie had done with Zayn. Harry made a sound, deep from the back of his throat and curled his body into the shorter lad, rolling his head back and forth. Louis could feel the vibrations in Harry's throat ricochet off his body as well as the movement of his jaw.

"Use the pacifier, babe." Louis said, picking up the pacifier around Harry's neck and forcing it through his pink lips. "I probably should've told you beforehand that it makes you grind your teeth like mad, huh?" Louis pondered as Harry started to suckle on the pacifier.

Harry didn't pay any mind to whatever babble was leaving Louis' mouth. All he could think of was the heat radiating from Louis and how it was sending vibrations all the way from the surface of his skin to deep within his bones, and how all he wanted was Louis to just _touch_ him. The pumping of the bass didn't help him either.

Swedish House Mafia took over the stage and the set lights flashed colors of green, blue, and white while the screen played images of water splashes before separating into three circles. The circles distorted and recollected, sending Harry's mind into a haze of colors he felt like he'd never seen before.

He began to feel engulfed in Louis' body heat as the music grew more intense by the second. He pulled off his plaid button up, leaving him in his black tank top and Louis stared at the ink stained skin that covered the taller lad's body, surprise evident in his enlarged pupils. Louis picked up the discarded piece of clothing and put it in his bag.

They began to move with the beat, jumping along with the crowd and pumping their fists in the air, but Harry kept one hand tightly secured on Louis' so that he could keep the sensation there. Louis began tracing the drawings that were stained to perfection on Harry's skin as Harry's head began to roll from side to side, letting a moan escape from his lips. Louis smiled, clasping his hand around Harry's upper arm and rubbed them up and down.

"How're you feeling?" Louis asked, his breath hitting Harry's ear in hot tingles. Harry turned to face Louis.

"So good." He mumbled around the pacifier, his voice barely above a whisper and his eyelids half closed. With Louis' body heat that devoured Harry, and the vibrations of the music, and the trails of fire Louis was leaving on his skin hitting him in all the right places, Harry was almost certain that he was going to lose his mind. He hadn't felt so free and alive and himself all at once before; he was half happy he agreed to go out tonight. The other half was more frustrated because the knots in his stomach turned into heat that traveled straight down to his libido.

Louis only made the need for friction grow stronger and although Harry was enjoying himself dancing to his favorite EDM artist, he would much rather enjoy Louis.

\--

Swedish House Mafia is into their fifth song, Save The World featuring John Martin, and Harry is so uncomfortable in his jeans, he curses himself for choosing to wear black, skin-tight, skinny jeans. He unzips his trousers, luckily wearing a belt, and allows his manhood to breathe a little. Louis stares at the sight before him because even though he should've known by the height of the Cheshire lad, he didn't quite expect him to be that _big_.

Louis feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around to see his little sister's three friends but not his little sister. "Where's Pez?"

"Sucking face with some bloke with a quiff." A bird with black and teal ombre hair replies, pointing her thumb in the direction behind her. Louis sighs and tilts his head around Jade to see that Perrie is indeed sucking faces with Zayn, whose hands are traveling down Perrie's sides to squeeze her bum.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Malik!" Louis calls over the music, making the pair jump in surprise. Zayn holds up his hands but doesn't disconnect their lips to see who was yelling. He turns back to her friends who were staring at the lanky boy.

"He seems to be enjoying himself." Another bird snickers, tying her thick, curly hair into a tight ponytail. Louis flicks Leigh-Anne's nose which she crinkles when she feels a sneeze coming on.

"What'd you give him, Lou?" Jesy asks, curiosity glimmering in her irises as Harry pulls off his tank top, as well as the pacifier as it was caught with his clothes. "Oh. Di'nt take him to be the type with chest tattoos." She says once she sees the swallows on his collarbones and butterfly on his upper abdomen.

"White Lightnings." Louis states, rubbing Harry's back and taking the tank top off the floor to put in his bag. Harry spins around and gives the three girls a dazed smile before turning his attention back to the EDM trio and continuing to sing along. Leigh Anne watches as his eyes roll back and almost laughs. "Well, we'll be going now." Louis declares, fearing that Harry would discard all of his clothing.

Louis holds onto Harry's waist and guides him out of the crowd, much to Harry's dismay. They pass Perrie and Zayn, and Louis shouts something Harry doesn't quite catch because all he can hear is the baseline beating in sync with his heart.

They come to a stop and Harry realizes that they're back at the booth where they had all met up for Molly. "Blou," Harry whines, taking his pacifier out from his mouth. "Why're we here? S'getting into the music there." Harry pokes out his bottom lip in a pout. Louis arches an eyebrow in amusement and somewhat shock because he didn't know Harry was capable of being coherent in his current state.

"Blou?"

"Wasn't sure to call you Boo or Lou." Harry admits, shocked himself for the same reason as Louis.

"Cute," Louis chuckles and Harry feels the heat spread from his groin to his cheeks, not knowing that was possible. "You looked uncomfortable down there." He continues, eyes traveling to Harry's somewhat exposed lower region when Harry gives him a confused look. Harry follows Louis' stare and blushes deeper.

"S--sorry." Harry mumbles through gritted teeth, adjusting not-so-Little Harold, as he sometimes calls it. He doesn't mean for it to sound like a sneer because he is genuinely sorry, it's just the roll affecting him and Louis knows that. Louis understands that it's the roll that made the Cheshire lad grind his teeth so he sticks the pacifier back into Harry's mouth.

Louis places a warm hand on the back of Harry's neck, which makes the green eyed boy involuntarily shiver, and brings himself to the tips of his toes. "C'mon, _let's make this fleeting moment last forever._ " Louis whispers, hot breath against Harry's ear and Harry mentally swears because _fuck_ , Louis just used Krewella lyrics on him and that only drives him more insane in the deep depths of his libido. Louis places a soft kiss to his cheek, sending electric tingles throughout the lad's body and intensifying his high.

Louis takes hold of Harry's hand, squeezing it now and again, as he leads the way to his "party van" that was somehow discreetly parked behind the line of booths. As the couple near the large vehicle, the door swings open.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Liam asks, stepping out. He's in the process of adjusting his trousers, looping his belt into place and buckling it shut when he sees Louis walking up to the van. Niall follows soon after, clumsily bumping into Liam's back with hooded eyes. "Watch it, babe, before you kill yourself." Liam laughs. Niall's eyes roll back as he groans and leans into Liam.

"Y'practically killed me n'there." Niall mumbles, his voice distant and sluggish and Louis knows exactly what's going on here. Louis raises an eyebrow in amusement as Liam places a hand over his boyfriend's mouth, a sheepish smile on his lips.

"Gonna take care of Harry. What else?" Louis replies, as it if were obvious. It's now Liam's turn to look at the two with an amused expression to which Louis smirks in reply and gestures that Liam move out of the way. "Would you hurry up, yeah?" Louis says, impatiently. Liam puts an arm around Niall's torso and guides him back to the booth.

"You're gonna enjoy it." Niall calls over his shoulder, which earns a flick to the side of his head from Liam. Louis turns his attention to the suckling, curly haired boy and smiles as he tugs him into the van that was more of a Winnebago.

"How're you feelin', Curly?" Louis asks as he pulls the door shut, encasing them in a world of their own. He's grateful that Liam kept the stereo on because now they can still enjoy the show from inside the van--with the help of Liam and his dad for modifying the speakers--and also because Liam saved him the trouble of maneuvering around the suitcases they packed for their trip to London and casings of water bottles to reach the device. Harry groans as he fidgets in his jeans.

"D'you mind?" He asks, pacifier still in his mouth and fingers dancing over his belt buckle. Louis shakes his head, giving Harry permission to free himself of the constricting trousers. Louis watches as Harry pulls his trousers down--along with his pants at first, until he realized he grabbed two waistbands instead of one--and kicks them off his feet along with his shoes, blue eyes growing wide when lower Harry springs to life. Harry lets out a relieved breath and runs his hands along the skin of his thighs and torso repeatedly, because for some reason, it feels really, really good. And Louis notices this.

"Can I try something?" Louis asks, taking a step towards the frisky lad. Before Harry can even process what Louis just asked, he feels lithe fingers running across his scalp and combing through his curls. Harry lets the pacifier plop out of his mouth, now long gone because it's no longer around his neck, and purrs and suddenly, he wants to lose his pants as well because _shit_ , when did they get so suffocating? Harry dips a hand beneath the waistband of his pants and adjusts himself so that his prick wouldn't stab the cinnamon brown haired boy.

Harry closes the space that remains between them and wraps his long arms around the small torso of Louis, and places his head in the nape of Louis' neck. "Mmm," Harry _moans_ , and Louis takes half a step back to discard his own shirt, not caring where he tosses it, then places himself back into Harry's arms where he gets pulled away by the shoulders. _It Is What It Is_ is marked into the skin that spans from one collarbone to the other and Harry smiles, a finger tracing the pretty lettering before pulling Louis back into him where the lad resumes running his hands through Harry's hair.

"S'feel good for you, babe?" Louis whispers, bringing his hands down the back of Harry's head towards his neck and down his surprisingly long spine. Louis lifts his palms so that it's just his fingers dancing across the creamy skin of Harry's back, knowing very well that the tips of his fingers are leaving trails of fire.

Harry groans, vibrations rolling deep in the back of his throat and making Louis shiver with just as much want. "Ye--yeah."

Harry lifts his head and stares down at the Doncaster lad who could barely see the emerald irises in the taller lad's eyes. No longer feeling restrained by the chains of being an introvert, Harry lowers his head until his lips connect with Louis'. Louis can tell just how gone Harry's mind is when his plump lips didn't come crashing down on his, it was more like light grazes of soft skin. Louis takes the initiative and presses his lips tightly against Harry's, bringing his hands to the front of Harry's hips to feel the plain of Harry's abdomen and trace the butterfly design.

The sensation of their lips touching and Louis' feathered touches on his stomach set off sparks behind the lids of Harry's eyes that somehow managed to close themselves. Louis feels a moan rumbling in Harry's throat and swipes his tongue across the lad's lower lip. Harry complies, parting his lips and allowing their tongues to collide and dance together. Louis brings his hands to the dips in Harry's back and guides them towards the back of the vehicle and through the door at the end of the hallway, all the while Harry clumsily grinds his hips against Louis', trying to satisfy his growing need for friction.

Harry stumbles back, tripping on his feet, and falling onto the bed with a soft "oomph". With blind hands, he tucks his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and tugs them down his cream skinned thighs, lifting his bum off the sheets of the bed to help himself lower his pants, not even giving himself a second to think that he's about to expose himself to a complete stranger. Harry shudders as his dick stands proud against his lower abdomen, his eyelids fluttering as his eyes roll back, making him see nothing but black. Louis' eyes widen because well, Harry was _thick_ and he wasn't expecting that. He takes this time to strip himself of his own clothing because well, it wouldn't be fair to just have Harry naked, now would it?

Louis crawls onto the bed, letting his gentle hands caress the milky skin of Harry's calves, trailing them up slowly, _teasingly_ , to his inner thighs. Harry rolls his head and wonders when did he get this close to cumming so quickly. _It must be the roll,_ he thinks. _Yeah, that's it._ Harry was quite experienced in bed, if he did say so himself, and could usually last a number of hours but the moment the drug took over, everything he felt before was nowhere near as satisfying as this.

"Lou," He growls, reaching down to stop Louis' hands in their wake. "I want you."

Louis chuckles, his breath tickling Harry's skin, and continues to move his hands with Harry's on top of his. He lowers his head, pressing his lips to Harry's thighs as he lets his hands continue to travel upwards slowly. Harry bites down on his lower lip, anticipation bubbling in his stomach. Every inch of skin Louis touches is tingling and it's making Harry's cock grow harder.

Louis takes Harry's dick in his hand, just barely touching the hot skin as he wraps his hand around it. Harry reaches down to try and make the other boy firmly hold it, but Louis keeps his hold steady and barely there. Harry brings his hips up, trying to get more friction and when there is none, he huffs in frustration. Louis knows he's teasing the poor first timer with the drug by the way Harry's trying to roll his hips, but he doesn't care. He knows this is enough to put him over the edge.

Louis starts to pump Harry's thick member, dragging out the movements of his hand, and sees that Harry is quite enjoying it. He brings his hand to the swollen tip and runs a thumb over it, smearing the precum that leaks out. He begins to add more friction by tightening his grip as he continues to give Harry a hand job.

"Are you a top or bottom?" Louis asks, raising his gaze from Harry's cock only to find dilated pupils staring back at him from the top of the bed. Harry has his lower lip between his teeth, moans seeping from his lips. He drops his head back onto the bed as his eyes shut close.

"Either. Snt'matter." He mumbles out, his jaw clenching beyond control. His hands grip the sheets as he thrusts his hips up to meet Louis' hand. Louis sees this as an invitation to go harder, but he doesn't take it. Instead, he lets go and Harry shoots back up, a whine of protest escaping his lips as he wonders why there isn't a soft hand around his dick.

"Top. Or. Bottom." Louis enunciates. "I won't give you what you want if you don't tell me." Louis smirks and rests his naked arse on the cold sheets that have yet to be touched. Harry grumbles in frustration and brings a hand down his abdomen to take care of himself but Louis stops him by grabbing his wrist. "What do you want." Louis states rather than asks.

"Bottom." Harry breathes. His wrist goes limp in Louis' hand, defeated. Louis leans forward and brings the slim wrist to his lips, pressing them to the skin, and Harry can feel Louis' lips turn up in a slight smile.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Louis says. He crawls over Harry and off the bed to blindly find the small, transparent bottle that he knew was lying around somewhere.

When he finds the bottle, he gets back on the bed and re-positions himself between Harry's spread legs. He squeezes a generous amount of lube onto the palm of his hand, then tosses it to the side. "Are you ready?" He asks, bringing his head down to blow lightly against the shaft of Harry's cock while slicking up his fingers with the thick, clear liquid.

"Ye--yeah." Harry's hands clutch at the sheets as he feels a finger pressing at his rear entrance. Harry's jaw is hurting now, his teeth grinding uncontrollably and Louis can hear that _ungodly_ sound of teeth grinding on teeth.

"Where's the mouthpiece?" Louis asks and Harry mumbles uncertainly. Louis sees the boy's clenched jaw and before he goes any further, he quickly grabs a piece of clothing off the floor and tosses it to the younger boy. "Bite it."

Harry releases the sheets and rolls up what seems to be a shirt. He places it in between his teeth and gnaws on it, his jaw moving side to side. He swears at himself for losing the pacifier but stops because there's no use in crying over spilled milk. "Louis, please." He whines, his hands coming down to rub the skin right above his manhood.

Louis goes back into position. With one hand, he gently grabs Harry's cock and with the lubricated hand, he presses his forefinger against Harry's hole. Harry feels the finger move around in slow circles, causing him to shudder. When he glances at the blue eyed lad, he sees a small smile adorning his small lips. He watches as Louis uses his other hand to guide Harry's prick to his lips. Louis licks the tip of Harry's cock, his soft pink tongue swirling around the tip. His hand continues down the shaft, and he takes the tip into his mouth, lips following suit.

He presses the digit into Harry's hole, patiently waiting for Harry to relax around his finger, and brings his mouth back up the curly haired lad's prick. When he feels Harry's muscles loosen around his finger, Louis flattens his tongue, licking the underside of Harry's shaft as slowly as he can, wanting to drag out the whines from the lanky boy's mouth. Louis bobs his head on Harry's cock as he begins to thrust his finger in and out of Harry's arse. He continues to do this until he creates a rhythm with his mouth and hand.

Harry's breathing becomes ragged, his chest heaving up and down with every bob of Louis' head and every thrust of Louis' finger. Louis looks up, watching as Harry writhes with the shirt falling from between his teeth and eyes shut tight. Louis brings his mouth up, pumping his hand up and down the shaft as he swirls his tongue around the tip, inserting another digit into Harry's arse. Harry rolls his head back, his teeth raking over his bottom lip as he lets out a high pitched moan that Louis wasn't sure the Cheshire lad could make.

Louis feels the taller lad tense beneath him and slows down his movements of his hand and mouth, trying to prolong the moment.

"L--Lou, I'm gonna--" Harry manages to moan out, and Louis releases not-so-Little Harold from his mouth, making it plop back onto Harry's stomach, and slowly removes his fingers. Harry pounds a fist to the sheets in frustration because this is the second time Louis' done this to him and quite frankly, it was pissing him off. He brings himself up on his elbows to see Louis squeezing more lube onto his hand. "Fuck, Louis. Stop _fucking_ doing that."

"Just for good measure." Louis says, tossing the bottle yet again. He rubs his own cock and coats it with the lubricant before he brings himself back to Harry. He lowers his body over the younger boy's, just so his head is beside Harry's. He nips at the soft skin of Harry's earlobe and whispers, "Now, tell me what you want."

Harry gulps down as he feels Louis' prick, hot and hard, against his thigh. Harry thrusts up and smirks deviously when Louis moans in reply. If Louis could tell you, he'd say that he certainly wasn't expecting that, but he can't because he's incoherent and the only thing on his mind is to rightly fuck this emerald eyed boy beneath him.

"You." Harry breathes. " _I want you._ " Large hands grab Louis' well shaped bum and gives it a squeeze. He pulls Louis' hips down as he thrusts up, and they both groan in arousal. But Louis isn't going to get off by grinding. No, he wants to make Harry scream as the ecstasy rolls throughout his body, sending every single nerve into overdrive.

Louis crawls off and positions himself in between Harry's legs, spreading the long limbs and pushing them apart with his thighs. Louis rubs his cock again, making sure it's coated with lube, and guides it to Harry's pink star.

Harry feels the tip of Louis' dick press against his rear hole and forces himself to relax or it won't be enjoyable on his end. The Doncaster lad slowly eases his thick member into Harry until he's completely inside. He remains still for a moment to let Harry adjust to his length and grabs hold of the younger boy's member. When Harry mumbles for him to continue, Louis begins to slowly thrust in and out of Harry's arse.

Harry moans Louis' name repeatedly and Louis likes how loud and shameless Harry is like this. He takes in the sight before him as he continues to thrust, brown curls matted to his forehead, the slight bobbing of the sharp Adam's apple with every moan that left those pink lips, the pale ivory skin that was decorated with permanent drawings and shining with sweat.

Louis forces himself to look away because fuck, he's getting close. He slows down his movements, earning a low groan from the lad beneath him. When he's balls deep inside of Harry, he rolls his hips and gauges Harry's reaction. Harry's hands are back on Louis' arse and he's moving Louis' hips in circles and it feels so fucking good, and he makes it known. Louis begins to rightly fuck Harry, yet trying not to forget about the cock in his hand. Louis sets a rhythm along with the music--almost forgetting it was there--every thrust matching the downbeat of the song.

Swedish House Mafia is now on their last song, a ten minute remix of Don't You Worry Child featuring John Martin, and the two boys are breathing heavily, bodies coated in sweat. Louis swears at himself for leaving Harry hanging earlier because now it's going to take him awhile to cum. _Fuck it_. Louis thinks as he continues to thrust into the younger lad. _This is worth it_.

Louis goes harder until he hits that sweet spot deep inside Harry. He continues to pump and thrust harder, hitting Harry's prostate with every single thrust in and when Harry repeats the older lad's name over and over again--like he's trying to burn the name into his head--and arches his back upward, pressing up to him, he knows Harry is about to reach his peak but it doesn't phase him. It doesn't slow down his movements in the slightest bit. Even when hot, white liquid spurts out of the Cheshire boy's cock and coats his chest, Louis continues to fuck Harry until he feels his own climax coming.

Louis' breath hitches in his throat as he stiffens, driving his cock deep into Harry before releasing his load. A strained moan leaves the blue eyed boy's lips and Harry squirms as he feels warm liquid fill him up. Louis slowly pulls out, being careful not to hurt curly beneath him. A few squirts of cum land on Harry's butterfly tattoo and Harry makes a face. Louis chuckles as he plops beside Harry in time with the final beat of the song, an arm draping over the other boy's swallow tattoos.

Their chests are heaving, long limbs of ivory and tanned skin tangled beneath the sheets as they come down from their high. Harry turns on his side, bright green eyes peeking out from behind his flat curls as he looks at the cinnamon brown haired boy beside him, a tired smile on his lips.

"So, how'd your first time feel?" Louis smiles when his cerulean eyes meet green. Harry shifts, putting half of his body weight on the smaller lad, his smile growing wider.

"Can we go again?" Harry asks, taking his lower lip between his teeth.

Louis' face falters because well, he's quite spent and doesn't think he has anymore stamina left in him and is Harry's high still going strong? Harry chuckles at him.

"I'm kidding. I guess you can say that... you made me feel alive." Harry chuckles as he realizes his play on Krewella lyrics, just like Louis had done earlier, then presses his lips to Louis'.

Seconds pass and Harry pulls away when Louis doesn't kiss back, feeling embarrassed. He's about to apologize for crossing some sort of line he was unaware of when suddenly, Louis lunges to connect their lips again. Harry melts into the kiss almost immediately.

When they disconnect, Louis nudges his nose against Harry's, a smirk playing on his lips.

"What?"

"You tell horrible jokes, I hope you know that." Harry rolls his eyes and Louis barks out a laugh. Ivory hands grab his tanned face and Louis' laugh is silenced with one last lingering kiss before they give into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is. If you enjoyed it, why not drop a comment? Or some kudos? I'm just kidding, no one's forcing you. But you can if you want.


End file.
